


I'll Keep You Warm (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles siente frío y encuentra calor en los brazos de Derek.





	I'll Keep You Warm (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Keep You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282283) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Stiles se está congelando. Está acostumbrado a tener frío cuando se queda en el loft debido a que Derek mantiene el aire bajo, pero esta noche siente más frío de lo normal. Está sentado junto a Derek en el sofá, debatiendo si debería ceder y agarrar la manta ubicada detrás de Derek. Está a punto de alcanzarla cuando reconsidera la situación. Tiene frío. Los hombres lobo son calientes. Derek es un hombre lobo. Por lo tanto, Derek puede calentarle más que una manta. Asintiendo a sí mismo, Stiles se acerca hasta que prácticamente está encima de Derek y comienza a ponerse cómodo contra el hombre. Stiles ya puede sentir que está entrando en calor un poco al estar tan cerca, así que intenta acercarse más.

"Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Derek pregunta mirando al hombre que actualmente se abre camino bajo el brazo de Derek y su lado.

"Tengo frío Derek", dice Stiles, su voz un poco amortiguada por lo cerca que está de Derek "Y eres cálido. Necesitas compartir algo de ese calor conmigo ".

Derek suspira, pero no aparta a Stiles. En su lugar, toma la manta de la parte posterior del sofá y la pone alrededor de ambos antes de envolver su brazo con fuerza alrededor de Stiles. Stiles simplemente se acurruca más cerca, suspirando alegremente, antes de volver a ver la película. Derek levanta una ceja cuando ve a Lydia sonriéndoles desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Ocurre con más frecuencia después de eso, Stiles tendrá frío y se acurrucará contra Derek y Derek lo aceptará con un suspiro. Después de las primeras veces, Derek comenzó a jalar a Stiles contra él sin que Stiles tuviera que iniciar el contacto. Trata de decirse que es solo para evitar que Stiles se queje de tener frío, pero en el fondo sabe que le gusta tener a Stiles cerca de él.

Una noche, Stiles se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Derek mientras ven una película. Están solo ellos dos, los otros miembros de la manada se habían ido hace horas. Derek se siente relajado y contento y ni siquiera se detiene a sí mismo de levantar una mano y ponerla en el pelo de Stiles. Stiles murmura algo que hace que la mano de Derek se detenga. Stiles no se despierta, pero se inclina hacia el tacto, por lo que Derek continúa con lo que estaba haciendo. Derek debate sus opciones. Podía despertar a Stiles y enviarle de regreso a casa, pero no le gusta la idea de que Stiles vaya a casa medio despierto. Podía dejarle dormir en el sofá, claro. O...

Decidiéndose, Derek mueve suavemente la cabeza de Stiles y le coloca en el sofá. Stiles se queja, abriendo un poco los ojos y se acerca a Derek "¿A dónde vas?"

Derek se ríe "A mi cama. Es mucho más cómoda y más grande que el sofá, ¿no crees? "

Stiles hace pucheros "¿Entonces me dejas aquí en el sofá frío e incómodo?"

"No, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí", dice Derek.

"¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?"

Derek sonríe un poco "Dormir, sí. Y abrazar. Ya sabes, solo para mantener el calor ".

"Obviamente, esa es la única razón", sonríe Stiles, tomando la mano que Derek le ofrece y poniéndose de pie. "¿Me darás un beso de buenos días cuando me despierte?", Pregunta medio bromeando.

Derek sostiene la mano de Stiles mientras suben las escaleras. "Creo que podemos hacerlo. Y luego haré el desayuno ".

"Cuidado, Derek. Tal vez nunca te deshagas de mí ".

Derek le da a Stiles algo de ropa para cambiarse. Antes se habría sentido tentado a agachar la cabeza y esconderse, pero ahora mira a Stiles a los ojos "Estaría de acuerdo con eso".

"Si sigues diciendo cosas así, es posible que no pueda esperar hasta la mañana para recibir ese beso", dice Stiles, acercándose a Derek.

Derek se inclina cerca de Stiles, pasando la nariz por su mejilla "¿Quién dice que tienes que hacerlo?"

Stiles no dice nada. En cambio, cierra la distancia restante entre ellos y besa suavemente a Derek. Derek ahueca la mejilla de Stiles, devolviéndole el beso, pero manteniéndolo casto. Ninguno pensó que sería así, pensaron que su primer beso sería apresurado y alimentado por la adrenalina. Aunque este parece mejor, al menos por ahora. Es como una promesa de lo que vendrá. Cuando se separan ambos están sonriendo.

Stiles levanta la ropa aún agarrada en su mano "Debería ir a cambiarme".

Derek asiente, agarrando su propia ropa y cambiándose rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la cama. Cuando Stiles regresa, tiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo, temblando ligeramente. Derek se ríe. "¿Cómo puedes tener frío ya?"

"Este sitio es un congelador. No puedes decirme que no ha hecho más frío de lo normal aquí ".

Derek sacude la cabeza, tirando de las mantas sobre los dos antes de envolver a Stiles en sus brazos. "¿Mejor?"

Stiles suspira satisfecho, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Derek "Mucho mejor".

Derek mira el termostato por la mañana para ver si hay algún problema con él. Sus ojos se abren cuando ve que está muy por debajo de lo que normalmente lo mantiene. Entonces, Stiles había tenido razón en que el loft estaba más frío de lo normal. Derek eleva la temperatura hasta donde le gusta y regresa a la cocina donde Stiles está desayunando, besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras se sienta a su lado.

"¿Te diste cuenta de lo que estaba mal con el termostato?" Stiles pregunta.

Derek frunce el ceño ante sus huevos "Nada anda mal con él. Alguien lo había bajado. Nunca cambio la temperatura, así que ni siquiera pensé en mirar ".

Stiles inclina su cabeza pensando: "Me pregunto por qué alguien lo bajaría. Todo el mundo debería saber que no debe meterse con tus cosas a estas alturas ".

No tienen que preguntarse mucho acerca de quién es el culpable. En la próxima reunión de la manada, Lydia les mira a los dos con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara cuando nota el cambio en su relación. "Parece que mi plan funcionó".


End file.
